His Evie
by tibys
Summary: Tom Riddle wasnt the only child in the orphanage who was magical. Oneshot of an idea i had but was too lazy to actually write out, this is the story of a witch in the orphanage, the only person Tom Riddle ever cared for... this is a story of his Evie. AU


_**Authors Note: This is a story idea i imagined a long while ago but this was the only things i ever got around to writing, hope you enjoy and know that i only own evie and the concept, the rest belongs to JKR, the immensely lucky woman... hope you all enjoy and its rated T just to be safe. i apologize for any spelling errors or grammar, what can i say, i tried! **_

The night was chilly despite it being mid August. Wind rustled the tree leaves and the streets of the small village were barren, all its inhabitants opting instead for the warm confines of their houses or pubs. One pub in particular was where Tom Riddle found what he was looking for. It was not a hard place to find, in fact it was almost hard to ignore. Laughter and music drifted out of the doors and hung lazily in the air, trumpets blasted and trombones droned in the background. A sultry voice rang out into the night, penetrated the darkness with her story about three little sisters. Riddle stood in the smoke filled doorway, his lip was curled in slight distaste as he scanned the contents of the room until he found who he was looking for. It was a girl, she looked no older than 15 and was currently dancing with a man in uniform in the middle of the dance floor. Her pale cheeks were flushed red with the exertion, black ringlets fell out of their clips, and her yellow dress fanned out around her legs as the solider spun her. It had been long since she abandoned her heels in the corner of the room, opting to dance in her bare feet.

The music took a pause and red lips parted in a wide smile as the solider kissed the girls hand. The temperature in the room seemed to go down a few degrees and the light hearted atmosphere was dampened when Tom Riddle entered the pub, his arms crossed over his chest, face frozen in an icy glare. The girls deep blue eyes flicked over to where he was standing and her smile faltered a bit. She said something to the solider to which his response made her laugh and swat him softly on the shoulder, Riddle glowered when her laugh reached his ears, but the small feeling of triumph entered his chest as she turned away from the man and walked towards him.

"Your constant need for attention by sneaking out is going to be the end of us. If we get caught i will make sure its you who gets the cane and not Me." Toms hand snaked out to grab the girls forearm as he hissed in her ear.

Her head dropped an inch as guilt ran through her eyes, "I'm sorry Tom, but its just so suffocating back there…I just…I just needed for some fresh air, a good time you know? Besides you know how much I like dancing." Carefully she maneuvered herself out of his grasp as she peered up him. "Besides I bought this dress and had no occasion to wear it, and that paired with that solider makes even the cane worth it." she gave him a knowing smirk. "Would you like to dance Mister Riddle? It would make you a lot less uptight, more relaxed, its fun." She grabbed his hands and began pulling him towards the band that started up again. Riddle made another face "I have no use for such frivolities Evelyn" Tom bit out as he resisted Evelyn's fruitless attempts to get him to dance.

They went through this almost weekly it seemed, Evelyn would sneak out of the orphanage to go dancing in the pubs and Tom would follow a few hours later to scold her. Evelyn would try to get him to dance, and he would resist, opting to sit at the bar and watch her take her final dances with whoever was fortunate enough to be on the floor. He would sip his alcohol and glare at every male who even looked at her. After a few more songs he would drag her out of the pub and they would proceed to try to sneak back into the orphanage. Most the time they did this without being caught, however every now and then their luck would not be on their side. If the matron was in a particularly bad mood the cane was brought out, and Evelyn wouldn't wear a dress for months.

Tonight it seemed she had changed their routine. Instead of dancing she sat at the bar a little ways down from him with the solider she had been dancing with earlier. They chatted happily and she laughed often. The solider was telling her a story that seemed to have her complete attention when Riddle looked over at her. Her eyes were wide and her hand was over her mouth as he spoke with wide gestures. Tom rolled his eyes as he drained his drink, that solider was irritating him, and Evelyn's awed look was irritating him even more. He stood behind her and interrupted the soldiers recount with a sneer, how she could fraternize with muggles was beyond him. "I think its time we get back don't you think?" it wasn't a question. The solider looked startled for a moment at his abruptness before putting on a cool demeanor. "I'm sorry but don't you think its up to the lady to leave when she wants?" his tone was polite but his threat was in his eyes, Riddle found it laughable. "I can assure you sir, she will be leaving now, in case she forgot" he paused to give Evelyn a hard stare, she stared back angrily "we have lots of things to do tomorrow, and we will be missed soon." Her stare was nothing compared to Toms, both knew that she wouldn't win, and it wasn't long before she crumpled under his hard gaze. She looked at the solider apologetically "I'm afraid he is right Lionel, we will be missed soon." Her hand lingered in Lionels for a few moments to long for Riddle, the soldiers face fell "well you have my station number, ill be in France for the rest of the war, but after…" he looked hopeful for a second, Tom was sickened to see Evelyn smile, he would need to remind her about muggle filth. "we will see, hopefully that'll be soon, the news has been of only victories but..." Her face was troubled as the thought of the war loomed over them, the next city over had been bombed last week, she was afraid they were next. With a reluctant good bye Evelyn finally joined Tom in leaving, but not before promising the solider that she would write. Yes, Tom thought, they definitely needed to talk.

The night was cool against Evelyns hot skin and she hummed a tune lightly, swinging her shoes in one hand, her other held onto Toms.

"you seem to have taken a certain fondness to that muggle." His face was impassive but Evelyn knew him well enough to know an accusation.

"He was just another boy Tom, a solider on a temporary leave. I only said i'd write to avoid hurting his feelings. Even if I did have thoughts of returning to him, you have no right to butt into my romantic life. I'm a big girl now." Her voice was irritated as she dropped his hand. "I swear I cant even look at a boy without you jumping down my throat." Her voice was bitter as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest, mostly out of annoyance, but also because of the slight chill the air held.

"you go out in the middle of the night and don't bring a jacket." Tom scoffed as he draped his over her. "and its not my fault you have the bad taste in men, I thought that Gryffindor was awful, but a muggle Evie?" he slung his arm lazily over her shoulder, "I'm only trying to protect my favourite girl, you don't know what goes through mens mind when they look at you. And for Merlin's sake put your shoes back on."

"I know you mean well Tom but did you really have to threaten poor William to tears? He is still avoiding being in the same room with me. or what about Robert? Was it necessary to have Rosier beat him up? And Charles, he was even a Slytherin! And I really liked him too! What was wrong with him?" Riddle sighed in annoyance.

"i've already explained all this to you" his voice was low, he was getting angry with her complaining. "William was a Gryffindor, I could never see a Gryffindor with you, they don't deserve a catch like you. Robert? He was a mudblood" Evelyn's eye twitched with the word "He was the best dueler in my year Tom!" she bit back "no matter his blood status, he was smart, witty, and competent. Not to mention handsome!" Tom continued as if he didn't hear her. "and Charles and I had a disagreement about and the future." His voice was dangerously low now, Evelyn was truly testing his patience.

"I don't see why you continue to fraternize with mudbloods and muggles Evelyn" yes he was mad at her now. She braced herself for the lecture again "They are below us, you and I, we are much more superior than them. Look at how muggles live, how they act, like barbarians. We are so much powerful than them, and yet we have to hide? Don't lower yourself by even thinking about that solider, he was nothing more than scum on the bottom of my shoe. As for mudbloods, though they have some worth, you are far better than that. Only pureblood will do for you." His posture was stiff as he walked with his hands behind his back now, his eyes flashed dangerously when she spoke again. This time her voice was timid, she knew better than to anger Tom Riddle. "I understand where you are coming from Tom, but for all I know I might be a half blood, I'm not like you Tom, I don't know who my parents are. I don't know who I am, what if I'm a muggleborn Tom? What if that's why my parents gave me up? Then how does that affect your ideas, will you shun me as well?" he could hear the doubt in her voice. Irritation ran through Riddle "you are daft girl, have I not proven that I care for you? After all we have gone through you dare doubt me?" his voice was light but danger still lurked. Evelyn swallowed "of course I remember Tom." She grabbed his hand again "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, that awful woman probably would've killed me all those years ago. I'm fortunate to have someone such as you taking care of me. I don't know what I would do if you were to leave, how I would react. I might even date a muggle for all you know." She teased lightly, Tom squeezed her hand in warning "then I shant leave you if that's the case" most of the anger had dissipated by now, a thought that relieved Evelyn greatly, Tom scared her when he was angry.

They walked in silence for the rest of the walk, it wasn't until they were safely tucked into their separate beds did Evelyn speak again. "Tom are you awake?" he grunted, "well I was thinking, if you're allowed to judge my boyfriends, am I allowed to judge your girlfriends?" Tom snorted "I don't have girlfriends Evie, that's ridiculous." He turned on his side to face her bed. "well then your choice of girls then? Your latest catch? I mean its only fair" he heard the slyness in her voice. "if it pleases you then I will hear your opinions on my 'catches' as you call them." He could heard the contented sigh escape her lips and he heard the smile in her voice as she called good night to him.

OOOoooOOO

They were awoken a few hours later by an angry banging on the door. The matron burst through the door, a murderous look on her face. "you." She hissed looking at Evelyn who sat up sleepily in her bed "your little boyfriend dropped this off just now, it seems you had fun last night." She threw a note on Evelyns bed. "the drawing room now girl, no breakfast for you. I am tired of you thinking you can leave whenever you please and fraternize around with men like a common whore. Just because you go to a fancy school does not mean you are better than the rest of us. Well what are you waiting for, the drawing room NOW!" Evelyn was sitting up in bed, utterly confused and too sleepy to comprehend what just happened. She sat there for a moment too long it seemed because the matron marched over and grabbed a fistful of hair and dragged her out of bed yelling about impertinence.

Tom followed the pair, his blood boiled at the sight of the matron handling Evelyn such as that. The woman did not realize how truly superior both he and Evelyn were to everyone in the god forsaken orphanage. There wasn't much he could do at the moment, he had warned the girl about the possibility of a caning but she didn't listen to him, as always. He watched the deed done, inwardly he seethed at every hit, the matron was very mad, and he silently plotted his revenge. Outwardly he was impassive, his face a blank slate. After this year he would be gone of this place forever, and he would take Evie with him.

The normal amount was three strokes with the small piece of reed but it seemed the matron had other things in mind when she took out the hard cane used only in extreme punishments. Evelyn remained silent with every stroke, her eyes were clenched shut, her face was one of immense pain, and tears leaked out of her eyes, but she didn't do as much as whimper. Her pain tolerance amazed even Tom sometimes. The matron continued, and it wasn't until Evelyns back was bleeding and purple did she cry out. The matron seemed appeased with the strangled cry Evelyn emitted after the 9th stroke and set the cane to the side and swept out of the room, leaving her in a mangled mess on the ground. Tom released the breath he hadn't realize he had been holding and unclenched his fist as he was at her side in an instant. Her breaths were quick and labored, and she whimpered softly. Tom rested his hand on her shoulder and was shocked to see her flinch. "Evelyn, Evie, look at me. look at me now." When she shook her head he forced her face towards his "open. Your. Eyes." His voice was dangerous, a higher pitch, Evelyn knew that voice and obeyed reluctantly. She felt him in her mind and taking control of her thoughts and body, calming her down, taking some of the pain away from her. She didn't know how long she had been staring into his eyes but when he broke the connection he had applied a salve to her back and was cursing under his breath. He had a murderous look in his eyes, a look Evelyn had seen only once before, and it was right before he killed his father. "Tom" her voice was hoarse and he turned his gaze to her "she'll get whats coming eventually Tom, you know that. Besides you warned me about this. Leave it be." She plead as Tom helped her up and to their shared room. The matron opened her mouth when she saw them but closed it immediately after she saw the look Tom gave her. Gently he laid her on her bed and sat on the end next to her. "you're thicker than I would have ever imagined if you believe you deserve 9 strokes." His voice was low again, why was he always mad at her? "well the bright side is that school starts next week, think of it Tom, you will never have to see this place ever again" her voice was wistful "you must write though." He shook his head. "you are an idiot Evelyn, I don't know why I even continue to try" his voice was laced with contempt "go to sleep, your back will heal better that way." She nodded and she felt him in her mind again, compelling her to sleep, lessening the pain. "yes sleep sounds good." She murmured before giving in to exhaustion.

OOOoooOOO

Tom Riddle and Evelyn Rigby shared a very strange relationship. Evelyn was brought to the orphanage when she was six, after the death of her foster parents in a bizarre accident. Tom ignored her as he ignored the other kids until one day he saw her playing in the garden with a ball did he notice that she too could do strange things. The ball she had seemed to be changing color, from a bright red to the deep purple that he soon found to be her favourite color. After that day the two were inseparable, Tom seemed to have taken it upon himself to look after her and it was because of this that all of the other children stopped playing with her. Not that Evelyn minded though, Tom was a good enough play friend, and he would often talk to snakes and get them to play with her.

Because of the other children's fear of Tom did the matron find it necessary to give a room to both tom and Evelyn as a way to save space in the general room, as well as a way to decrease the anxiety the other children had in their general presence. The matron was no fool, she knew that both children were strange, and strangeness scared her, it angered her. The day when Madame Meyers decided she wanted to adopt Evelyn had been a godsend to the matron who already disliked the child with more than a slight passion. It would also end the unhealthy attachment between her and Tom.

The Madame however wanted to keep Evelyn as a pet, a doll, and her ultimate plans were to make her sick so she could take care of little Evelyn, she also wanted a girl who looked like her dead daughter, her dead daughter which she smothered to death. Tom would have none of this affair and one night when Evelyn was out with the Madame's butler her house had burned down, killing her future foster mother. It wasn't until a few years later when she found out it was Tom.

Evelyn was outside the door when the strange man came to talk to Tom about school, they both thought the matron called a child psychiatrist or a doctor of something like she always threatened too, it was only after the meeting did Tom tell her excitedly that he was different than the others, that he was magical and was going to a school for magic. Evelyn was overjoyed for him and yet sad because it would mean spending the whole year without him

Tom came back from his first year a school telling her all about the wizarding world and the way things worked. The whole summer he would dazzle her with wild stories about magic and adventures he had, he would also tell her stories about the great wizard Salazar Slytherin who too could speak to snakes. The year he was gone Evelyn had figured out a great deal about herself, Tom had explained about her magic maturing and even taught her how to channel some of it. She was surprised to find that she could change her appearance drastically. Before Tom began teaching her she could only change her hair color a few shades and make a few freckles disappear, after the first summer back from Hogwarts she could change her hair from black to pink with the slightest thought. Tom told her that she was a Metamorphmagus and to not tell anybody, he said it would be their little secret.

It wasn't until he came back after his second year did he tell her that he was certain that he was the heir of Salazar Slytherin, and that he was destined to become one of the greatest wizards the world had ever seen. Evie was amazed with his conviction and soon became convinced herself. That too became another one of their secrets.

She had been overjoyed to see that the strange man who had told Tom he was a wizard came a few weeks after Tom told her about his ideas. This time he wanted to speak to Evelyn. She too was told she was different and was offered a place to study at Hogwarts school. Tom was possibly even happier than she was that day.

She and Tom fell into a routine after she was sorted into Ravenclaw. They would speak daily after the last class in the library where they would study together. The Ravenclaws didn't have much to do with her because of Tom but Evie didn't mind. All she needed was Tom. He had become the brother she never had.

Tom always spoke of becoming a powerful wizard and he spoke of blood purity but Evelyn didn't realize how serious he was until her third year. Third year was a very important year for Evie because suddenly boys began to look at her strangely, they also began acting strangely around her. She often wondered if there was something on her face that they stared at. It was also that year when Tom became even more protective and the year where he opened the Chamber of Secrets. The school was in chaos and half a dozen kids were petrified and for the first time in her life Evelyn began to fear Toms capabilities. She wondered if being the strongest wizard was a good thing. Tom had also taken it upon himself to begin tutoring lessons with her, he taught her magic that was forbidden in school, dark magic. The very sight of it made her skin crawl and the concepts scared her. However what scared her more was the fact that she enjoyed it very much and she was actually quite adept in it. Tom also taught her about the concept of mind reading. Evelyns mind was now an open book for her best friend.

Tom was forced to close the Chamber after a girl was killed but he would promise Evelyn late at night in the orphanage that Salazar's great work was far from being done. He also told her he had located his parents. The following summer Evelyn committed her first murder to save Tom. He had just killed his father and grandfather, both muggles unfortunately, when his grandmother went to attack him from behind. Tom didn't know that Evelyn had followed him that night, and he was eternally grateful that she did, in his carelessness he got caught up in the first two murders and would have fallen prey to the distraught muggle woman if Evelyn hadn't reacted out of instinct and stabbed her. Tom would always remember the look in her eyes as the knife went in seamlessly through the womans back, she stopped out of shock and the vase she was planning on hitting Riddle with smashed to the floor with great commotion. Tom had to give Evelyn three doses of calming draught that night to get her to stop shaking. She slept in his bed as well, wrapped in his arms, wide awake, thinking about the life she snuffed out. To tom it was the greatest sign of loyalty she would ever give him. It was a sign that she loved him too much to see him hurt, even after she had witness him kill two people in cold blood.

That had all been last summer, now Evelyn was starting her fifth year and Tom his seventh. For the first time they were faced with the possibility of not being around each other all the time. Evelyn had proven herself very good in the dark arts and occlumency (he didn't want her to know legilimency) and was even fending off the probing thoughts of their transfiguration professor. As Tom lay in bed that night listening to Evelyns breathing in the night he thought of the future. His friends now called him Lord Voldemort and Evelyn had made a few concept sketches of his sign. Only Evelyn was allowed to call him Tom these days and he was gathering more followers than he could imagine. He wanted the call them the Knights of Walpurgis, but Evelyn had suggested something shorter, less wordy, more frightening. She had suggested Death Eaters, the idea he was beginning to like more and more with every day.

The word rolled off his tongue and floated through is mind, Death Eaters. Yes he would send some of his Death Eaters after the matron this year. Or better yet, he would take care of her, nobody hurt his Evelyn, nobody. It was with these thoughts he fell asleep to, his dreams filled with skulls and snakes.

_**Review?**_


End file.
